This invention relates to an orthopedic canvas shoe having a continuous flexible sole. More particularly, this invention relates to an orthopedic canvas shoe having a flexible sole wherein the shoe enables the wearer to maintain a proper foot position.
Flexible soled canvas shoes are well known in the art and are often referred to under various names such as tennis shoes, deck shoes, gym shoes, sneakers and the like. Such shoes are usually designed for either athletic or casual wear, but are becoming increasingly popular as the principal shoe for children in school and every day wear.
Such shoes are often not rigidly constructed and offer little or no assistance in insuring proper positioning of the feet. As a result of improper support in the arch and heel areas, there is a tendency for the arch to collapse and for the foot to be forced inwardly thereby resulting in the knees becoming closer together and the metatarsal and phalanges area of the foot to extend outwardly. Such a condition is referred to as a "pronated foot." A person with a pronated foot is often referred to as having flat feet because of the collapse of the muscles in the area of the arch.
In a normal foot position there is an essentially straight line relationship extending from the innerside of the heel past the navicular bone to the point of juncture of the big toe with its corresponding metatarsal. This area is commonly referred to as the ball of the foot. Similarly, there is a straight line relationship running from the center of the heel longitudinally, along the foot through the second toe of the foot. This line runs essentially parallel to the first line mentioned above. On the other hand, in a pronated foot a line drawn from the calcaneus or heel bone to the navicular bone and a line drawn from the navicular bone to the ball of the foot will form intersecting lines rather than being a straight line. Also, there is no straight line relationship from the heel to the second toe of the foot. In such a pronated foot the plantar arch has collapsed and the ligaments in the foot have given way failing to lend the proper support to the arches.
Because of the lack of rigidity, improper placement of the arch support and general construction of flexible soled canvas top shoes, there is often a tendency for pronation of the feet to occur and be accentuated. As a result, the arch area on the inside of the shoe is often overrun by the foot and the toe of the shoe will extend outwardly.